Only To Love You
by Sassy Kames
Summary: For Kames All Over! :P


**A/N **This is for Kames All Over (Jarrett)! I still feel awful about forgetting but hope this chapter will make it up, he he. Enjoy, dear! :)

* * *

**Only To Love You**

"_You ready, baby?_" Kendall whispered softly into James' ear, making said boy shudder pleasurably.

The two males were in their shared bedroom on Kendall's bed, both stripped naked like the day they were born. James was inches above his boyfriend's lap, hovering over the blonde's thick cock that was ruby red and throbbing with the need to be inside the pretty boy.

James wanted his lover to be inside him as well but he was scared. This was his first time at sex, he was still a virgin. Hard to believe but true. The brunette saved his virginity for the boy who has his heart, who he's loved his entire life. No one was meant to be inside him but Kendall. And this was the first time and the blonde was fucking huge so James was a little hesitant. And scared as shit.

Seeing his beautiful brunette was looking terrified and nervous, Kendall leaned forward and kissed James' collarbone and rubbed the boy's thighs in a comforting manner. "We don't have to do this, James. We can wait longer if you want us to."

The pretty boy shook his head. "N-no," he whispered, "I w-want to, just give me a minute."

Kendall kissed his cheek softly and replied quietly, "Of course."

After several minutes of silence where James was giving himself a pep talk and Kendall kissing any tan, smooth skin visible to him comforting, the brunette finally let out a nervous breath of air and nodded. "I'm ready, Kenny."

Kendall continued to rub James' thighs as he looked into those deep hazel pools. "You sure?"

James bit his lip before leaning forward and kissing the blonde shyly on the mouth. "I'm very sure."

Kendall smiled lovingly at the brunette before gently resting his hands on the boy's hips. James moved his hands to Kendall's shoulders before sinking himself down onto the blonde's monster cock. Instantly, James felt himself being ripped open and he cried out. Kendall, who was gently guiding his boyfriend down, stopped and immediately began to kiss under James' chin.

"_It's okay, I've got you, I've got you, love._" he chanted over and over again while placing kisses everywhere on the pretty boy's face. James was whimpering and trembling and just not having a fucking good time here.

"_I-it hurts!_" he hissed and Kendall rubbed circles on his hips softly.

"_I know baby, I know. Try to relax. I'll help you._"

James was about to scream 'How' but moaned instead when a big, warm hand wrapped around his dick. Kendall slowly pumped his boyfriend before mouthing over the boy's neck and bitting down on the flesh gently. _"I've got you, James. Whenever you're ready, I've got you baby."_

Repeating those words and continuing his loving actions, Kendall, with the help from James, slowly pulled his boyfriend all the way down on his lap and on his thick dick.

James let out a moan that was filled with pleasure and pain and love. Pleasure because Kendall was hot and thick inside him, filling him up so much and big that he felt the boy in his stomach. Pain because damn, Kendall really was filling him up with his thickness and was stretching him out in a way that James has never felt or endured in his entire life.

And love because even though this was all new and painful for him, James was beyond happy that it was Kendall inside him, Kendall he was squeezing hot and tight around, Kendall who was one with him. He loved it and loved the blonde like he's never loved anything or anyone before.

James looped his arms around Kendall's body and pressed his already sweaty face into the blonde's neck. Both were panting; James from, once again, having Kendall so full and big in him and Kendall from holding back pounding his boyfriend's ass. Distracting himself, the blonde slowed his breathing down and put all his focus on James' and the sounds he was making.

Fuck, that only made it worse. James' high pitched moans and whimpers only made Kendall want to flip him over and fuck his pert ass hard into the mattress, maybe shove his balls inside that tight, wet heat as well and- STOP. Kendall felt himself grow even harder if that was possible and bit James' shoulder.

James, who'd let out a squeak when he felt Kendall's dick inside him twitch before hardening, buried his face even further into the blonde's neck and gave it a kitty lick before panting out, "M-move."

Move wasn't even close to what Kendall wanted to do. He wouldn't even look in those thoughts right now though. In fact, he wasn't even going to be rough with James. This was his first time and Kendall was determined to make it the most special love making the brunette will ever do in his entire life.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked for the last time and James bit on his neck.

"_Yes."_

The blonde didn't say anything after that. With a soft kiss to James' cheek, the blonde slowly lifted his boyfriend half way off his lap before gently pulling him back down. Kendall nearly sobbed when James' walls tightened excruciatingly around his cock. James whimpered in pleasure softly as he felt Kendall slide inside him.

"Y-you feel so good, Kenny," James whimpered out with a blush on his face. Kendall smiled and eased James back up before pulling him back down again.

"I can say the same for you, baby." he moaned and it was true. James, being a virgin and all was tight as fuck and so hot and wet... well, pretty much after that, there were no more words spoken. Just whimpers and moans and mewls surrounding the room as the couple made love, James riding Kendall slowly, but deeply. Soon the brunette was screaming and bitting Kendall's shoulder when the blonde began hitting his prostate.

It wasn't long for Kendall to come. James was just too hot for him, inside and out. With the flushed face and gorgeous expressions the brunette was making to the way his curved butt made contact with the blonde's thighs, Kendall was coming the hardest he'd ever come.

James followed behind with a cry of Kendall's name, painting both their bodies white with his semen. Kendall groaned when James' walls tightened around him and fell backwards on the bed, James falling after him and landing on his heaving chest.

Kendall was still inside his boyfriend but made no move to slide out. James didn't seem to mind, but that could be because he was trying to get his breathing under control and was feeling weak all over. After a few minutes, Kendall, who finally was able to breathe and talk properly, croaked out, "How was that?"

James was laying completely over the blonde with his head nuzzled into Kendall's dip in his neck and shoulder. He smiled tiredly and pressed a kiss to Kendall's soft, sweaty flesh before looking up at his boyfriend's face. "I-it was amazing," he trembled out before feeling his eyes watering up.

Kendall saw this and slowly leaned up on his elbows, James' body sliding down on his own. "Don't cry, baby," the blonde leaned forward and began kissing around James' closed eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that it was you I did this with, you know?" James sniffed before feeling warms hands cradle the sides of his face.

"Look at me, Jamie," Kendall commanded softly and James did, hazel eyes full and shiny with love.

"I'm so happy that it was you who took my virginity," he whispered and Kendall smiled before pulling James into a sweet, deep and very passionate kiss. The brunette mewled into his boyfriend's mouth before feeling something soft and wet probe at his lower lip. Parting his lips without hesitation, James nearly melted in Kendall's lap when said boy's tongue entered his mouth and began licking and rolling over sweet spots that made him mewl some more.

Kendall smiled with his eyes closed before searching for James' tongue. When he found it, he gently roped his around it and gave it soft gentle tugs, loving the whimpers and moans the pretty boy made for him when he did it.

"I love you so much, James." Kendall whispered against the brunette's lips before pulling away with a tired smile.

"I love you too, Kendall." James said with a blush. He gently pushed the blonde back down on the bed before slowly lowering himself down, sighing in content when their bodies met.

Kendall blindly reached out and grabbed the blankets pooled around the end of the bed before yanking them up and draping them over James and himself. Kissing the brunette one last time before pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead, Kendall wrapped his arms tightly around James and closed his eyes, sleep taking over his body almost immediately.

James wasn't far behind; snuggled deep into Kendall's warm body, the brunette found sleep instantly, wearing a small smile as he drifted off.


End file.
